


remember me

by dteambitch



Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: Break Up, Drinking, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dteambitch/pseuds/dteambitch
Summary: "Who are you?""What do you mean? It's clay?""I'm sorry. I dont know who you are."
Relationships: Dreamwastaken/reader
Kudos: 20





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first one shot i know its probably really bad but im working on that i just kinda liked the idea of a story like this. it didnt exactly go how I wanted but I'm still happy with it

It's been 3 months since we broke up. It's weird, I'm okay though. Sometimes it will hit me but I think I'm mostly over it. My thoughts get interrupted by my phone going off.

"Who the fu-" I say to myself before looking at my phone. Its just Layla.

"Hey its like 4 am are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah sorry I didnt realize how late it was, why are you awake don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I do I've just been in my head so i haven't gotten to sleep yet. What about you why are you awake?" I ask wearily.

"No reason, um I got to go sorry, goodnight." She sounds off I hope shes okay.

I set a new alarm for 10:30 and quickly dose off.

...

I wake up to my loud alarm and groan. "Fuck." I say still exhausted. I get up and turn on my laptop, thank god all of my classes are online. I join the zoom and mute and start to scroll on my phone through Instagram.

I set my phone down and sigh. It's the same thing everyday, I need to do something other than staying home.

...

After my zoom I decided to text layla and ask if she would want to go out.

Me  
wanna go bar hopping tonight i need to get out  
wifey  
um yes wtf ive been wanting to but your ass was busy being SAD over that stupid mud boy

I roll my eyes.

Me  
his name is clay

wifey  
yeah yeah what ever what time should i pick you up

Me  
12, text me before so i can get ready

wifey  
ok luv youuuuuuuu

Me  
luv u tooooooo

I smile and set my phone down. I guess I should take a shower and clean up arround the house.

...

wifey  
ill be there in 30 BE READY

I run to my closet and grab a pretty black dress, fishnets, and black heels. After I throw everything on I go to the bathroom to and to my make up. Nothing too crazy but still cute.

Me  
im ready hurry tf up  
I press send and wait in my living room.

"OPEN UP BITCH!" I hear layla yell from outside. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"DAMN! You look hot." I giggle. "Thanks, you look really pretty too." I say and we walk out to her car.

...

"What can I get for you ladies tonight?" The bar tender asked

"Two shots of vodka each." I say confidently. He pours four shots and slides them to us and I take them both. I smile. "I'll take a beer and that will be it for now." I smile and he hands it to me.

"You're still a champ at taking shots." layla says and downs one of hers.

"Always have been." I smile and take a sip of my beer.

"What made you want to go out tonight?" She asked. I sigh. "I dont know to be honest, I guess I just needed to do something. I haven't been out since clay and I broke up." I say while looking down. "I'm over him tho."

"Mhm. Sure you are." She smirks and takes her other shot. "It's okay to miss him you know that right." I nod. "I know that, but I need to stop missing him eventually." I say back. "I get that. Anyways we're here to have fun lets stop talking about Clay." She says and smiles at me.

I finish my beer and smile back at her.

"Can we get two more shots please?" She shouts at the man behid the bar.

He slides the shots to us. and we both grab one. "Together?" She asks and I nod. We count down and take our shots. "WOOOO!" I shout. "I'm starting to feel drunk already." I say and giggle.

"I mean thats kinda the point right." She teases and I nod. "Got me there." I say back.

...

After about another hour of drinking and talking we decide to leave.

"We should get an uber were both drunk." She slurs. I nod and grab my phone to order an uber. "Will be here soon." I studder back.

...

A car pulls up outside of the bar and a window rolls down. "Y/n?" The woman in the car asks. "Thats me. I reply and layla and I crawl into the back.

"Thank for for being with me tonight I really needed it." I say to layla.

"I know you did. I'm glad youre finally getting back to normal." She says.

Suddenly something crashes into the side of us. Everything goes black.

...

I wake up to a really bright light. I groan softly. what happend where am I.  
"Y/n? Are you awake?" I hear a man ask softly. I open my eyes to see a tall man with dirty blond hair. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I'm still your emergency contact." I don't understand. Who is this?

"Who are you?" I ask nervously.

"What do you mean? It's clay?" He says back.

"I'm sorry. I dont know who you are." I say with guilt. I dont remember anything. I'm so confused. "Where am I?" I ask.  
"Wait what do you mean you don't know who I am? We dated for three fucking years?" he says sounding kind if upset.

"We did? I'm sorry I really dont know who you are." I say. "Can you please tell me where I am."

"You're in a hospital. You got into a pretty bad accident." He struggled to get out.

"Oh." I say. "I'm still confused. Why did you say we dated?" I ask.

"Because we did." I says clenching his jaw. He sighs and grabs his phone. "Look." He shows me a picture of him and I. "What? Why don't I remember you? Are we still together?" I ask. "No. We broke up about three months ago." He said back sadly.

"Why?" I ask. He sighs. "Let's not talk about it." He says. "Oh okay. I'm sorry." I say back.

"s'fine" he crosses his arms and looks to the ground. "A nurse should be here soon. I'll leave when one does."

"Wait please don't leave." I beg. "Can you tell me things? To help me to remember you?" I say looking into his eyes.

He sighs. "Um well, when we met when we were in highschool. I was new and I sat next to you in algebra 2. You helped me out in class and we soon became bestfriends. When we were 19 we started dating." He explains.

"Your favorite movie is The Last Song. We've watched it so many times." He adds on. "You really dont remember anything do you?" he questions. "No I'm sorry." I say back and he nods. "It's okay."

"Tell me more." I look into his green eyes.

"When ever we would kiss you always had a small smile, you tasted like watermelon chapstick. Your favorite perfume smells like vanilla. Your favorite artist when we were together was Frank Ocean." He says trying to hold tears in. "On your 21st birthday you didn't want anything big so we just stayed at home and watched movies all night." I swallow. still not remembering anything.

"Sounds like we were happy. Do I even want to know what happened? It must have been really bad if we were like that." I say

He chuckles. "You could say that."

"So what happened? Was it my fault?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No it wasn't your fault at all. I um, I'm the one that fucked up pretty bad. I regret it alot." He admits. "I don't want to talk about it though. I don't want to feel guilty right now." He rambles.

I nod. "You have really pretty eyes." I confess.

He chuckled. "You use to love my eyes. Always looked at them when we spoke or held hands or just cuddled."

"I wish I remembered you." I pout.

"Me too." he sighs. "You should get some more rest."

"Will you stay here? With me?" I ask almost begging him to stay.

"Do you want me to?" he asks.

I nod. "I want to learn more about you, and us I guess." I admit.

"Okay. I'll stay." He says softly and I dose off.

...

I wake up to see clay still sitting next to me. "Hi." I say.

"Morning. Doctor was just in here. Says you hit your head pretty hard which nade you forget somethings, memory should come back in a few days." he explains.

"So I'll be able to remember you?" I ask.

"Probably."

"Can you tell me more?" I ask.

"What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, for starters, my name is clay but you know that. I'm 22, six months older than you. We have a cat her name is patches, she lives with me though." He takes out his phone to show a picture to me.

"Shes so cute." I say.

"I know. She loves you." He smiles

"We have matching tattoos." He says and shows me his arm. A smiley face. He grabs my hand softly to show me mine. I smile. "Why a smiley face?" I ask and he shrugs. "We just thought it was cute and simple." He awnsers.

"When ever you were sad we would go for drives and blast music to get your mind off of everything." I smile starting to remember. "I kinda remember that."

He smiles. "One time we went into a small field of grass to look at the stars. That night was amazing."

"You said we broke up. Do you have a new girlfriend?"

"No. I havent been with anyone since you." I nod. "I dont think I have either." I say confidently.

"It's weird. The whole getting to know me again thing. I know everything about you and you know nothing about me." he complains. I frown.

...

clays pov

"Just go away please." She says softly with tears in her eyes. I nod. "Can... can I have one last goodbye kiss?" I beg. She wipes under her eyes and sighs.

I get closer to her and bend down and gently press a kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye y/n." I say and leave her apartment.

I try to catch my breath. "Fuck." I cry out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Tears running down my face.

I quickly drive to my house and slam my door. "Why did I do that? why did I just fuck everything up?" I scream and punch a wall. She's probably broken because of me.

...  
your pov

"What am i suppose to do? If i dont remember anyone or anything?" I question.

"You should get your memory back."

"But what if I don't? What if I dont remember you or anyone else?"

"You will. I promise." he says.

I groan. And roll over. I hate this. Why cant I just remember him. Maybe it's for the best tho. Being with him for three years and then just breaking up probably tore me apart. I slowly dose off again.

...

I woke up to Clay watching tiktoks. I look over to him and get mad. "Get out." I say angrily. "What why?" he asks confused. "Clay get out." I say again. "I remember everything now." He sighs.

"You break up with me for some dogshit reason and decide to stay here with me knowing I would remember things."

"Y/n please can we just talk?" He begs.

"What Clay? What do you need to talk about?" I shout.

"I miss you. So fucking much y/n, and I know you hate me but I still love you I never stopped loving you." He confesses.

"I don't care." I say sternly. "Just go away please." I say the same words I said to him the night we broke up. This time with out tears in my eyes.


End file.
